


When one door closes...

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete drags Patrick to a party at Gabe's house, where he and Brendon witness Pete and Ryan kissing. Eventual Patrick/Brendon</p>
            </blockquote>





	When one door closes...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing  
> I'm sorry about the lack of spacing I keep fixing it, but it won't stay fixed >.

I never meant to kiss him, especially out of spite and jealousy. It’s a bit comforting to know, that he kissed back for the same reasons. Comforting, and completely depressing at the same time. Of course he wouldn’t be kissing _me_ intentionally. But I can’t fault him, considering we’re in the same boat. Pete had this brilliant idea, that we should go to some party at Gabe’s house. I knew I shouldn’t have gone, but it’s hard to tell those brown eyes and annoyingly irresistible pout no. So I went, and watched everyone get drunk. Big mistake. Brendon and I had our hearts ripped in half at the exact same moment, when two pairs of lips collided in front of everyone. It doesn’t help, that Ryan was in a relationship all the time. Drunken kiss or not, it hurt Brendon who hurried outside ‘for fresh air’. Needing to distance myself from the pair of them, I followed Brendon and sat beside him in the grass. “I’m sorry..” I mumbled, feeling that someone should apologize for my idiotic best friend. He bit his lip, “I didn’t see _you_ making out with my boyfriend.” “Well, no... but Pete can be really stupid-” “Sorry, I still refuse to let you apologize for someone else. Besides, it certainly didn’t seem onesided.” I looked down at my lap, “Well, maybe they’re just a little drunk and-” He rolled his eyes, “Patrick, I’m going to hear all of these excuses tomorrow morning.” I nodded, “Right... Sorry I just, I wanted to help..” “You empathize.” “What do you mean?” He looked over to me, “Do you not know the definition, or are you being coy? Everyone with a brain can see your crush on Pete. Empathy...” I ducked my head down to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks in tingling heat. He frowned, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to put it like that.” “S’okay.” I mumbled. He sighed, “I just... I don’t know how you deal with it... I mean, no offense but Pete kisses people...a lot.” I shrugged a shoulder, “Mostly I guess.. I expect it. It doesn’t come as a shock that he’s kissing everyone but me. Who’d kiss me?” Brendon frowned, “Patrick, I’m sure there are lots of people who’d kiss you.” I looked up to him, “Why?” “Because you’re sweet, attractive, smart... you’re not half as bad as you think you are.” “You don’t mean that.” I looked up at him. “Of course I do.” He put a hand on my shoulder, “You’re great.” Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed him. I don’t know why I did it, but I know that for some reason, when he kissed back with equal pressure, I didn’t regret it. "No Ryan I don't... I don't think I can see you right now... yeah... bye." Brendon hangs up his phone and looks to me, "So apparently he and Pete did more than kiss. I..I could probably forgive a kiss but..." he bites his lip, "Patrick I can't...What can I do?" I raise an eyebrow, "You're asking the wrong person for relationship advice..." He shakes his head, "No I'm not. Help me..." he looks up at me pleadingly, "Patrick please." I sigh, "You won't like what I have to say..." Brendon takes a deep breath, "Just say it." "Maybe you two should...break up." I wince as the words come out, "I just, if you can't forgive him, you can't trust him and without trust, from my experience as third wheel at least, things don't work out..." He bites his lip, "Shit.."


End file.
